


Dangdut

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “Kesimpulannya, lo tuh dangdut.”
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Dangdut

**Author's Note:**

> Judul tidak sesuai konteks | 1 universe sama abo gyuhun U_U | basically dibuat karena butuh banget konten Seokmin disayang-sayang sama jagat raya

**

“Kesimpulannya, lo tuh dangdut.”

Respon itu membuat Mingyu tersentak dan menganga tak percaya seraya memegangi dadanya. Minghao memang jujur. Tapi dia bisa untuk memilih tidak berkata selugas itu walaupun dia benar --seperti sekarang.

“Lah? Bener dong, gue? Ini justru hasil observasi yang akurat. Inget sejak waktu awal lo mulai ngebucinin bang Jihoon, masakin dia bekal tiap hari, terus cengengesan karena dia mau berduaan sama lo, trus lo galau pas tetiba dia judes dan nyuekin. Terus sekarang kalian berdua udah jadi partner rut dan heat masing-masing, tapi lo masih aja insekyur.”

Mingyu manyun, “Iyaaa tapi kan gue pengen bisa....bisa...dianggap lebih dari alpha yang nemenin dia heat doang. Kan gue sedih kalo dia cuma suka karena badan gue.”

Minghao mendecak, “Ya udahlah, tembak. Nunggu apa lagi sih, lo?”

“Lah kan lo tau pas terakhir kali lo sama Seokmin jenguk gue sambil bawain sayur mayur itu, bang Jihoon langsung lari. Itu gak sekali dua kali. Dia kayaknya gak mau gue sampe ngomongin itu. Tapi dia juga cembukor gimana kalo gue deket sama Seokmin doang coba lo bayangin?! Yakali gue mau pacaran sama Seokmin!”

Minghao mendelik, "Maksud lo apa, heh?"

"Ampun abang ketua paguyuban nasional pecinta Lee Seokmin, hamba gak bermaksud," Mingyu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, tapi dia cengengesan dan menyikut Minghao. "Trus gimana lo sama Seokmin?"

Minghao memutar bola matanya, "Gak gimana-gimana. Emang mestinya gimana?"

"Eh, lo pikir gue belekan 5 centi? Lo pikir gue gak bakal perhatiin gimana lo natap dia, gimana dia dusel dan manja sama lo, gimana-" Minghao mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menggeleng agar menghentikan Mingyu bicara.

"Kita tuh temenan dari kecil. Lo jangan bikin gue jadi _awkward_ sama dia."

Mingyu cuma mengangkat bahu, "Kalo emang kadung demen? Hao, posisi lo tuh gak ruwet kayak gue. Seokmin sayang ke semua orang, tapi buat dia lo itu beda.”

Minghao melirik Mingyu sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela napas, menyeruput habis jus jambunya. 

_It’s always easier said than done_.

**

_Pulang lewat mana lo_

_Seok: Ampun bang saya mau diapain :”(_

_Seok -_-_

_Seok: ABISAN_

_Biar barengan_

_Seok: Nggg abis gladi resik nanti kayaknya ada briefing bentar deh sama anak-anak_

_Ya udah gue tungguin_

_Seok: Lah? Duluan aja kali? Lo bukannya abis begadang nugas semalem?_

_Gak apa, sekalian aja. Gue ada titipan dari nyokap buat nyokap lo_

_Seok: Yaudah deh...tapi kalo lama nanti lo duluan...titipannya lo gojegin_

_Gak. gue tungguin aja. Nanti paling gue tidur di mobil._

Minghao ngescroll up chatnya lagi dan berharap Seokmin paham kalau dia memang mengajaknya balik bareng. Rumah mereka cuma beda blok, dan orang tua mereka dekat satu sama lain. Minghao dan Seokmin memang sudah berteman dari masih SD, sejak orang tua Minghao pindah dari luar kota karena mutasi. Minghao saat itu adalah anak yang bicaranya masih terbata-bata dan dia bertemu Seokmin di taman, saat itu sedang sesenggukan sendirian di ayunan menangisi pin narutonya yang hilang. Minghao ingat mata Seokmin bengkak, hidungnya merah, dan sepertinya dia memakai kaosnya untuk ngelap ingus. Walaupun agak berjengit karena Seokmin saat itu sangat jorok di matanya, Minghao membantunya mencari pin itu, yang ternyata jatuh deket perosotan.

Seokmin senang bukan kepalang dan menangis lagi, kali ini terharu. Bahasa yang Minghao kuasai masih terbatas, tapi dia paham Seokmin sangat berterima kasih padanya. Sejak itulah mereka dekat. Tak ada yang berubah bahkan ketika Minghao mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah seorang alpha, dan Seokmin adalah seorang beta. Bagi Minghao, Seokmin tetaplah Seokmin. Anak yang lembut, polos, dan agak cengeng. Membuat Minghao selalu ingin menjaganya. Sekarang setelah mereka berdua dewasa pun, perasaan itu cuma menjadi lebih kuat, sampai akhirnya Minghao menyadari apa yang sedang dia alami. Lebih dari sekedar peduli pada Seokmin.

Minghao mengatai Mingyu kurang bernyali karena takut mengejar Jihoon, itu benar. Tapi Mingyu juga salah menganggap kalau hubungannya dan Seokmin lebih mudah hanya karena Seokmin selalu ekspresif pada perasaannya. Bukan Seokmin yang membuat Minghao segan, melainkan persahabatannya. Alpha sepertinya, meskipun dominan dan paling tinggi status sosialnya, punya reputasi yang kurang baik bagi hirarki lain, seolah mereka cuma kumpulan makhluk agresif, tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu dan bisa mudah saja mencampakkan seseorang hanya karena belum terikat. Minghao tahu dia tidak akan sanggup mencampakkan Seokmin, tapi dia juga takut kalau sewaktu-waktu dia akan menjadi salah satu alpha bajingan semacam itu dan menyakiti Seokmin yang tak akan pernah layak diperlakukan tak baik.

Minghao menghela napas seraya memundurkan jok mobilnya, memasang sandaran hingga mentok ke belakang. Sekarang masih jam 3, Seokmin kemungkinan akan selesai jam 5, dan dia memang mengantuk setelah mengerjakan tugas semalaman. Tak lama dia tertidur pulas.

Di luar basement, hujan turun rintik-rintik.

**

Minghao terbangun oleh suara ketukan di jendela mobilnya. Diliriknya arloji, masih jam 4, tapi Seokmin sudah datang. Minghao lalu membuka kunci mobilnya dan membiarkan Seokmin masuk, "Cepet?"

Seokmin nyengir, "Iya, gue gak ikut nongkrong biar lo gak nungguin kelamaan," ujarnya sambil memindahkan ransel ke pangkuannya sebelum kemudian mengenakan seatbelt. Minghao mengucek matanya dan membetulkan posisi joknya, menutup jendela lalu menyalakan mesin.

"Mau mampir?"

Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukannya mau langsung?"

Minghao tersenyum, "Emang gak laper?" Iya, Seokmin biasanya suka merengek lapar kalau habis kegiatan, apalagi musim hujan begini.

"Yaaa emang sih tadi pengen batagor, trus mie yamin, trus gorengan, trus es pisang ijo. Tapi nanti aja deh!"

Adalah hal yang biasa saja kalau Minghao menyentuh Seokmin. Mengusap kepalanya, iseng mencuri cium di pipinya. Tapi ketika Minghao menyadari tangannya menyentuh rambut Seokmin, dia sendiri malah kaget. Tangannya menyentak mundur oleh refleks. 

Tetelan kambing emang Kim Mingyu. Aturan dia gak ngomong aneh-aneh tadi karena yang biasanya gak aneh malah jadi aneh!

Minghao dengan canggung menginjak kopling dan masuk ke gigi satu, perlahan membawa mobilnya keluar dari parkiran basement itu.

**

Minghao tidak tahu apakah Seokmin juga mengendusnya; aroma kegugupan di udara, ditambah lagi Seokmin entah kenapa tak banyak bicara ataupun bernyanyi hari ini. Radio cuma disetel sayup-sayup mengiringi deru pelan mesin mobil di dalam kemacetan kota sore itu. Hujan turun dari rintik menjadi deras. Masih belum ada yang bicara.

Kecuali cacing di perut Seokmin.

Minghao langsung mendengus, sementara Seokmin tergelak. "Udah, minta batagor tuh perut lo," Minghao menoleh.

"Tapi nanti lo kesorean, lagian macet," Seokmin mengerucutkan bibir. Tapi Minghao tahu itu tandanya dia cuma pasif agresif. Beneran tipikal Seokmin deh. Pengen, tapi gak enakan.

"Batagor komplit, bumbu kacang yang banyak, pake saos sama kecap, ya," ujar Minghao yang sudah hapal dengan pesanan Seokmin setiap kali. Si beta itu cuma tersipu dan mengangguk pelan.

**

Kecanggungan di mobil itu perlahan mencair. Mereka akhirnya mampir tukang batagor, minta bungkus, dan Minghao baru menyadari kalau dia memuja senyum Seokmin yang berbinar kalau sudah menyangkut makanan. Andaikan mereka tadi makan di tempat, Minghao akan bisa melihat Seokmin makan dengan lahap, bumbu kacang belepotan di pipinya, yang tentunya akan diseka oleh Minghao dengan sukarela. 

Hujan masih deras ketika pintu mobil ditutup dan aroma tanah basah masih cukup pekat di hidung Minghao. Dulu, Minghao suka hujan. Tapi tidak lagi sejak mengenal Seokmin, karena aroma Seokmin adalah bau hujan. Aroma yang dingin, tidak menusuk terlalu manis, namun tetap terasa dan menenangkan. Minghao dulu berpikir, kenapa aroma Seokmin harus sama dengan aroma hujan? Aroma semesta? Mungkin karena, sekarang Lee Seokmin adalah semesta bagi Xu Minghao.

( _Brengsek lo, beraninya ngatain gue dangdut sementara lo sendiri sama aja dangdutnya_ , Minghao membayangkan respon Mingyu) 

( _Gue gak dangdut gyu, itu mah lo. Gue itu badut_ )

"Hao, besok lo bisa dateng?"

"Oh?"

"Musikal!" Seokmin berseru, nyengir lebar seraya menatap ke arahnya.

"Iya pasti, kok. Gue cuman sampe siang besok."

Padahal itu cuma kalimat sederhana, tapi binar di mata Seokmin itu-

Manis banget.

"Gue tunggu, lho, hehe!"

Sukses membuat Minghao tersipu.

Minghao menyalakan lampu sen kanan sebelom berbelok ke tikungan terakhir menuju rumah Seokmin. Mobil berhenti begitu mencapai depan rumah berpagar hijau. "Gak mau mampir? Nyokap suka nanyain lo tuh, gegara jarang ke rumah lagi."

Ah, si tante. Minghao juga jadi kangen.

Seokmin diam menunggu jawaban Minghao yang menatapnya lama. Dia lalu memiringkan kepalanya, dan Minghao menggeleng.

"Gue baru inget ada paper yang mesti dikumpulin besok," ujarnya beralasan.

Tapi bo'ong.

Tai si Mingyu.

Tapi gak enak sama si tante.

"Ya udah gue salam bentar terus cabut," ujarnya seraya melepas seat belt. Namun entah apa yang terjadi dengan otak Minghao, dia menarik pergelangan Seokmin ketika si beta bersiap turun dari mobil.

"Seok," suara Minghao memanggilnya dengan berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang penuh determinasi di situ. Bukan suara Minghao yang biasa, alpha temannya dari kecil yang selalu lembut itu.

“Lo...baunya ngebingungin banget deh, hari ini. Lo sakit?” Seokmin malah mengulurkan tangan ke dahi Minghao.

Minghao menelan ludah, entah itu aroma Seokmin ataukah aroma hujan yang menyerupai aroma Seokmin itu yang mendorongnya untuk meluncurkan sebuah kalimat. Entah apakah cukup jelas atau tidak di antara deru mesin mobil, hujan yang masih deras dan derit wiper yang bergerak perlahan kiri kanan. Tapi mata Seokmin membelalak tak percaya, dan melihat mata Minghao, cuma ada kesungguhan di sana.

Telinga Seokmin memerah.

**

"Aduuh pake repot-repot nganterin. Padahal tinggal bilang aja, nanti tante suruh Seokmin ngambil ke rumah kamu," mamanya Seokmin tersenyum lebar, "Hao kok, jarang main sih sekarang?"

Minghao tersenyum, "Lagi banyak tugas tante."

"Nginep lagi lah, kapan-kapan. Tante kangen masak buat kamu," kedua tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangan Minghao, "Adek, kamu kenapa sih? Kok diem aja dari tadi?"

Seokmin terlonjak, mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, "Nggak kok, bu. Sakit perut aja tadi kayaknya di kampus jajan bakso kepedesan," Seokmin beralasan. Tapi Minghao tahu kemungkinan itu bukan alasannya. Minghao melirik Seokmin dan menjilat bibir.

"Pamit dulu, ya tante. Aku masih ada urusan lain," ujar Minghao. "Seok, sampai ketemu ya," dia melangkah keluar dari pintu. Dia lalu bersiap pergi dengan mobilnya, melambaikan tangan pada Seokmin dan si tante.

Minghao lalu menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan sekeluarnya dari blok rumah Seokmin. Dia menarik napas dalam, sebelum kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Xu Minghao, sumpah lo bego banget. Padahal lo bisa diem aja, lo bisa tetep sayang sama Seokmin tanpa bilang apa-apa, dan semuanya akan normal. Sekarang liat hasil kenekatan lo. Dia jelas-jelas canggung. Mungkin kita gak bakal bisa temenan kayak dulu lagi.

Dan Minghao gak pernah ngerasa sekangen ini sama Seokmin sebelumnya. Lebih konyol lagi karena mereka baru aja ketemu.

_Iya gyu, iya. Gue emang badut, tuh, puas kan lo._

**

"Bu, teteh mana sih? Tumben belom sampe?" Seokmin menuang bumbu kacang ke sepiring batagor yang dia beli tadi.

Si ibu mengernyit, "Tumben, nanyain teteh?"

"Kalo gak, batagornya aku abisin!" Seokmin tersenyum jahil.

"Teteh shift malem hari ini," jawab ibu. "Kangen?" Seokmin cuma cekikikan sambil langsung ke ruang tv dan mengunyah batagornya. Kelihatannya sih lagi nonton tv, padahal dia ngelamun inget sesi curhatnya ke si teteh yang terjadi minggu lalu.

"Pokoknya Seokmin nyerah aja teh, Seokmin kan cuma beta."

"Apa sih dek, dateng-dateng?"

Seokmin menggelendot semakin manja dan lengket ke tetehnya. "Alpha mana mau sama beta."

"Minghao lagi?" Seokmin manggut. Teteh cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Ini anak idungnya bumpet apa gimana ya. Sang kakak aja bisa mencium dengan jelas betapa Minghao menyukai adiknya, betapa aroma Minghao menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah setiap kali bersama Seokmin dan adiknya itu masih aja minder. Minghao bisa aja bawa rombongan tanjidor, pake spanduk gede-gede bertuliskan 'Seokmin ayo nikah' dan adiknya itu kayaknya akan bilang kalo tukang spanduknya salah nyablon. Si teteh lalu menghela napas sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut adiknya.

“Tapi kamu masih sering kontakan, kan, sama Hao?”

Seokmin manggut.

“Dia gak pernah protes kamu gelendotan kayak uler sama dia?”

Seokmin menggeleng.

“Ya udah! Hubungan kalian baik, kan? Itu yang penting!” teteh menepuk bahu Seokmin. Adiknya itu lalu tersenyum. “Kalo udah mendingan beliin batagor, deh!” canda si teteh. Diam-diam dia tahu kalau pasti Seokmin bakalan galau lagi.

**

Minghao memandangi layar hapenya sebelum akhirnya mengetik, _Seok gue udah di luar_. Dia bingung gara-gara kenekatannya sendiri kemarin sore. Bisa aja Minghao menghindari Seokmin sementara, tapi itu bukan pilihan karena dia udah janji akan dateng ke musikalnya hari ini. Jadilah Minghao datang menenteng sebuket bunga matahari. Minghao saja tidak paham niatnya sendiri.

Minghao berdeham sebelum mengetuk pintu ruang tunggu di mana Seokmin semestinya berada. Tapi pintunya keburu mengayun dan di baliknya, ada kakak Seokmin.

"Eh? Hao?"

"Mana Hao, teh?"

Seokmin segera menghampirinya, make up sudah selesai tapi poninya masih dijepit. "Kirain lo langsung di bangku penonton aja nanti," Seokmin nyengir. Minghao malah menyodorkannya bunga. Seokmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yaiyalah, buat lo," ujar Minghao. Seokmin mengerjap sebelum akhirnya menerima buket itu dengan tersipu. Sementara sang teteh menutup hidung sambil bergumam ' _aroma kebucinan di udara_ '.

“Adek-adek, teteh mau beli minum ya. Nitip gak?” 

Minghao dan Seokmin langsung tersentak, “Hao nggak, teh,” sahut Minghao. Seokmin juga menggeleng sebelum akhirnya si teteh menghilang di balik pintu.

“Deg-degan, ya?” Minghao membuka percakapan.

“Iya,” jawab Seokmin pelan. “Kok, tau?”

“Bau lo itu. Anxious banget.”

“Tapi hari ini deg-degannya dua kali lipat.”

Minghao terdiam. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Seokmin. Tangan Seokmin hangat, kontras dengan tangannya yang dingin.

“Maaf, ya,” kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Minghao tanpa pertimbangan apapun selain urgensi tiba-tiba atas tekanan rasa bersalahnya. Walaupun dia seharusnya tidak salah.

“Emang udah lebaran?” Seokmin cengengesan. Minghao jadi ikut nyengir, sang alpha kemudian menjilat bibir.

“Gue takut kebaperan gue akan membuat lo gak nyaman lagi berteman sama gue,” genggaman tangan Seokmin di tangan Minghao mengencang.

Seokmin menunduk, tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya cukup jelas untuk diamati Minghao. “Tapi lo yang selalu nemenin gue. Nemenin nyari pin Naruto, nemenin berangkat sekolah, nemenin pulang sekolah, nemenin jajan cilor yang lo bilang gak sehat itu, nemenin gue ngerjain paper, nemenin gue sesenggukan gara-gara minder pas mau audisi musikal ini dan terakhir lo nemenin gue lagi -

Nemenin gue ‘jatuh’.”

MInghao mengerjap sebelum akhirnya otaknya mencerna kalimat Seokmin, dan tersenyum.

“Seokmin udah kelar ganti belom? Sepuluh menit lagi giliran lo yaa!” terdengar suara panitia dari luar.

“Iyaaa!” sahut Seokmin sebelum kemudian beranjak dari sofa.

“Seok,” Seokmin menoleh.

“ _Good luck_ , ya.”

Seokmin tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Minghao erat.

“ _Good luck, my love,_ ” Minghao menambahkan. Dia bisa mendengar rengekan manja Seokmin yang pelan di telinganya.

( _Impas ya, Gyu. gue juga dangdut gak taunya._ )

**


End file.
